


Sogni

by Niroce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niroce/pseuds/Niroce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’erano delle notti in cui Castiel non riusciva a dormire, tormentato da sogni e ricordi che si mescolavano, facendolo svegliare tremante e in un bagno di sudore, con la parola “Dean” incastrata tra le labbra, toppo incerte per liberarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sogni

**Sogni**   
  
C’erano delle notti in cui Castiel non riusciva a dormire, tormentato da sogni e ricordi che si mescolavano, facendolo svegliare tremante e in un bagno di sudore, con la parola “Dean” incastrata tra le labbra, toppo incerte per liberarla.   
  
Non era ancora abituato all’essere un uomo. Non sapeva ancora gestire quelle ondate di emozioni che a volte lo travolgevano come una valanga, arrivando tutte insieme e così intense da farlo quasi rimanere senza fiato, annaspando alla ricerca di un po’ d’aria.   
  
I sogni erano l’esperienza peggiore; così vividi e reali. La prima volta che aveva avuto un incubo era stato male per tutto il giorno. Si era chiuso in camera e si era raggomitolato tra le coperte, appoggiando la testa a terra per ricordarsi che c’era un pavimento solido a sostenerlo e non sarebbe potuto cadere in quella voragine buia e senza fine da cui provenivano quelle urla strazianti. Ma nulla poteva dargli la sicurezza che Sam e Dean non volessero sbarazzarsi di lui. D’altronde perché avrebbero dovuto continuare a volerlo?   
  
Era caduto. Era un peso inutile.   
  
I ragazzi gli erano stati vicini ma tutto sarebbe finito presto e l’avrebbero lasciato a sé stesso, in balìa di quelle stranezze che l’umanità comportava e lui non riusciva proprio a comprendere. Aveva singhiozzato, tremato, si era alzato ed era inciampato nei suoi stessi piedi, troppo turbato perfino per avere la forza di piangere.   
  
Quando bussavano alla sua porta mandava via tutti. Voleva solo fissare il soffitto e sentire il pavimento sotto di lui. Voleva solo ricordare cosa voleva dire essere un angelo.   
  
Poi, la sera, Dean era entrato scassinando la serratura, trovandolo seduto per terra, avvolto nella coperta e con la schiena appoggiata alla base del letto, il capo reclinato.   
  
Si era seduto accanto a lui. Aveva due tazze fumanti in mano e ne aveva posata una per terra, mentre stringeva l’altra con entrambe le mani e appoggiava le braccia sulle ginocchia.   
  
“Che cosa succede adesso?” Aveva domandato a Dean, senza sapere nemmeno lui bene che risposta volesse; come se da ciò che avrebbe detto sarebbe dipesa la sua esistenza.   
  
“Per ora beviamoci la cioccolata calda. Al resto penseremo un’altra volta.” Aveva risposto Dean, guardando di fronte a sé. Dalla finestra socchiusa entrava un flebile refolo di vento che gli scompigliava i corti capelli. Castiel avvertì un brivido di freddo e bevve un sorso del liquido scuro che ondeggiava nella tazza che gli aveva dato.   
  
Era buona.   
  
“Un passo alla volta Cas. Ce la farai. Ce la faremo.” Gli aveva rivolto un timido sorriso e avevano continuato a gustarsi le loro bevande in silenzio, sotto la coperta di cui Cas gli aveva porto un lembo.   
  
Ogni volta che succedeva di nuovo, che sognava quelle cose, ricorreva a quel ricordo che custodiva gelosamente per calmarsi. Chiudeva gli occhi e gli sembrava quasi di sentire il gusto dolce e forte di quella cioccolata calda, la vicinanza rassicurante di Dean e quella brezza di vento che si scontrava sulla stoffa della coperta.   
  
Ma questa volta era diverso. Non aveva mai sognato nulla del genere prima d’ora, non si era mai sentito così sbagliato e fuori posto. Il suo cure batteva all’impazzata, sovraccaricato dai pensieri che si scontravano come eserciti in guerra nel campo di battaglia che era la sua mente. Aveva perso la sua Grazia da tempo ma gli pareva di sentir vibrare le vestigia di quella che un tempo era stata l’energia che animava il suo essere ed ora era sparita lasciando una cicatrice di vuoto.   
  
Si voltò verso Dean, sdraiato sul letto accanto a lui. Le cose erano cambiate da quella prima volta in cui aveva pensato che un sogno potesse ucciderlo; lui e Dean si erano avvicinati, sempre di più, bisognosi l’uno dell’altro. Erano uno l’umanità dell’altro.   
  
Dormiva profondamente, come sempre, sereno e rilassato. Quando lo osservava non riusciva mai a non stupirsi del fatto che potesse essere sereno anche lui, ora che non c’erano più scontri Apocalittici da fermare, mostri da rinchiudere in Purgatorio e un muro da ricostruire nella mente del fratello. Era tutto finito e Dean Winchester poteva finalmente andare a dormire con il sorriso sulle labbra, con Castiel al suo fianco e Sam nella stanza accanto.   
  
Non voleva svegliarlo, quindi si alzò, lottando contro le sue gambe che non ne volevano sentire di tenerlo in piedi e raccolse le scarpe dall’angolo della stanza. Uscì, sedendosi sulla panca all’ingresso e cercando di allacciarsi le stringhe, impedito nei movimenti dal tremore e la debolezza delle sue dita. Alla fine ci rinunciò, con un moto di frustrazione, e dopo aver preso la giacca imbottita ed essersela infilata sopra il pigiama, uscì.   
  
Il cielo era ancora scuro ma già il sole non ancora sorto velava il paesaggio innevato di un riverbero chiaro e ovattato, come un abbraccio morbido su quel manto bianco. Nel cielo livido alcune stelle persistevano, aggrappate alla loro ultima luce per non venire inghiottite.   
  
Qualche fiocco di neve scendeva ancora, posandosi sul suo viso come piccole lacrime cristallizzate. Il cielo piangeva per lui. Bene, si sarebbe risparmiato la fatica di provare. Non aveva ancora imparato a piangere; per quanto si sforzasse di far uscire quel senso di sconfitta e malinconia che  lo colmava quando sentiva che tutto quello era troppo per lui, mai una goccia di liquido era uscita dai suoi occhi.   
  
Non sapeva piangere.   
  
Ma sapeva sognare. Avrebbe volentieri fatto cambio, tuttavia.   
  
Si lasciò ricadere nella neve, sedendosi su quella soffice distesa e sentendo l’acqua e il gelo passare rapidamente attraverso la fredda stoffa del pigiama. Rabbrividì ma non ci fece caso. Voleva sentire quel freddo, voleva che qualche sensazione più forte scacciasse quelle immagini terribili che gli graffiavano le retine come gli artigli di un corvo, anche quando stringeva le palpebre.   
  
Chiuse gli occhi, emettendo un sospiro. Anche questa volta nessuna lacrima.   
  
Si sdraiò nella neve, lasciando che il freddo lo avvolgesse in una morsa anestetica, sotto lo sguardo attento di quelle ultime stelle.   
  
«Cas.» Sentì in un sussurro. O forse non lo era, forse era un urlo roco e affannato. Era troppo intontito per saperlo.   
  
Qualcuno lo sollevò dal suo letto di ghiaccio e insieme al calore del corpo di chi lo sorreggeva sentì il dolore per il sangue che ricominciava a cedere ossigeno alle estremità formicolanti dei suoi arti. Aprì gli occhi senza vedere altro che macchie sfocate. C’era un’altra persona oltre a Dean. Sam, forse?   
  
Percepiva il suono delle loro voci ma non voleva distinguere le loro parole. Perché non coglievano l’occasione e lo abbandonavano una volta per tutte? Voleva solo guardare le stelle e dormire nella neve. Voleva solo dimenticare quel sogno.   
  
«Cas.» La voce di Dean si fece strada a forza tra i suoi sensi annebbiati. Aprì di nuovo gli occhi, vedendo la coperta di lana spessa che lo avvolgeva e le braccia di Dean attorno al suo corpo. Era seduto dietro di lui, sostenendolo contro il suo busto. «Che cosa è successo?» Domandò nel suo orecchio, piano per non farlo sussultare. Ormai lo conosceva bene.   
  
«Ho fatto un sogno.»   
  
«Di nuovo quel burrone?»   
  
Castiel ricominciò a tremare. Magari fosse stata la solita voragine in cui i Winchester lo spingevano. No, era molto peggio.   
  
«Il Paradiso. Ho sognato casa, Dean.» Guardò il cielo, rendendosi conto del perché lo avevano colpito quelle stelle che si ostinavano a popolare quel vello grigio. Gli ricordavano sé stesso prima della sua caduta, la speranza di poter conservare quel poco di angelico che fosse rimasto in lui, l’aggrapparvisi con tutte le proprie forze, proprio come quegli astri che non volevano spegnersi. In un attimo si sentì di nuovo attraversato da tutta la paura che aveva provato nel sentire la sua identità scivolargli via come sabbia tra le dita.   
  
Ripensò ai sui fratelli. Aveva rivisto i volti di tutti loro, erano insieme e c’era una festa. Era la nascita di quel mondo in cui adesso era condannato a passare un’esistenza precaria e difficile. Rivide Gabriel che ricopriva invisibili tavoli di ciò che un essere umano avrebbe chiamato dolci; Balthazar, la cui Grazia vibrava con una sfumatura di cui non aveva mai compreso la natura quando si approcciava agli angeli di cui prediligeva la compagnia; Anna con la sua energia, il suo buonumore e la sua forza e determinazione; Uriel con cui aveva condiviso numerose avventure nei cieli, suo amico allora; Michael e Lucifer che assistevano estasiati a quel mondo appena formato ma non ancora popolato, le loro essenze così vicine da sembrare fuse l’una nell’altra, vibrando all’unisono; tutti gli altri di cui ricordava nomi, forme, colori. Suo Padre, che non aveva mai visto ma riempiva quel sogno come un diamante che brillava della luce riflessa dall’amore che tutti provavano per lui e che riversava in ciò che stava creando.   
  
Il sole si mangiò le ultime stelle, facendole svanire in un mare di oro liquido.   
  
Era tutto finito.   
  
Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi e poi allontanarsi di nuovo. Qualcosa di caldo toccare le sue mani mentre il corpo di Dean si muoveva dietro di lui.   
  
«Non basta una cioccolata calda, Dean.» rispose, afferrando con rassegnazione la tazza e sperando di non versarne tutto il contenuto a terra per via delle mani tremanti.   
  
«Lo so.» Dean sistemò la sua tazza su un cumulo di neve battuta e si chinò di lato, sporgendosi in avanti per guardarlo in volto. «Lo so che fa male, e non posso prometterti che passerà. Ci saranno momenti in cui starai di merda, altri in cui vorrai solo addormentarti e non svegliarti più, e altri in cui ti sembrerà che tutto si possa risolvere. È uno schifo, lo so. Siamo come una maledetta roulette in cui la posta in gioco sono i nostri sentimenti, ma non devi arrenderti. Hai capito?» Voltò il capo, sentendo un nodo alla gola, ma Dean posò una mano sulla sua guancia e delicatamente riportò il suo viso nella sua direzione. «Hai un’altra casa. Mi stai ascoltando? Hai me. Non devi passare attraverso tutta questa merda da solo, Cas.»   
  
«Un passo alla volta?» Domandò esitante, aggrappandosi a quegli occhi che sembravano cambiare colore nel sole nascente, come un’ancora.   
  
«Un passo alla volta.» Annuì Dean, con un sorriso, avvicinandosi a lui e dandogli un bacio sulle labbra, morbide e calde come la cioccolata nella tazza che stringeva in mano. Si accorse che gli facevano male le dita, contratte attorno all’oggetto di coccio come in preda a scosse tetaniche.   
  
Allentò la presa, rilassando ogni muscolo del suo corpo teso come una corda di violino. Con Dean accanto faceva tutto meno male, ma si chiese come avrebbe fatto se un giorno avesse sognato di nuovo e lui non ci fosse stato.   
  
Un passo alla volta, si ripeté.   
  
Per ora beviamo la cioccolata calda.   
  
Si portò la tazza alle labbra, facendo defluire lungo il suo esofago un sorso di quell’abbraccio liquido. Quando riabbassò la mano vide delle piccole goccioline sul suo dorso.   
  
Si portò l’altra mano al viso, sentendo l’umido velo che ricopriva le sue guance. All’improvviso avvertì un opprimente senso di disagio, provò vergogna per quello che gli stava succendendo, per la sua debolezza. Piangere gli sembrò tutto a un tratto l’azione più stupida del mondo e dovette combattere l’impulso di alzarsi, correre e nascondersi. Non voleva farsi vedere in quello stato da Dean.   
  
Posò la tazza nella neve con malagrazia, asciugandosi con foga le lacrime dal viso con un lembo della coperta che gli grattava le palpebre. Fece per alzarsi ma Dean strinse la presa attorno al suo corpo, trattenendolo.   
  
«Va tutto bene, Cas. È tutto ok. Piangi.» Gli sussurrò in un orecchio mentre Castiel si mordeva il labbro inferiore per trattenere quella sensazione di qualcosa che premeva per uscire dal suo corpo.   
  
“Piangi.” Gli aveva detto. E così fece.   
  
Smise di resistere e lasciò che le lacrime che in millenni di esistenza non aveva mai versato scorressero liberamente, in memoria di tutto quello che aveva perso. Di suo padre; del Paradiso e dei suoi fratelli. Di Sam e Dean. Della neve. Della cioccolata calda.   
  
Aveva fatto un altro passo, e Dean l’avrebbe aiutato a continuare a camminare.


End file.
